


Kin, Kith, and Clan

by KaetheVaako



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blade Crossover, Canon does not exist at all. Nope., Canon? What Canon?, Does not follow canon at all, Everybody Lives, Massively AU, Multi, Rough Draft, Very Rough Draft, WIP, Will be edited when completed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaetheVaako/pseuds/KaetheVaako
Summary: He looked up, keeping his expression blank as he met the eyes of the leader of these fools. As much as he would rather kill them all and bathe in their blood, it would be easier to pretend to be this Kronos. It would make the day he killed them that much sweeter, especially once he saw the shock and disbelief in their eyes as he took their lives.He would have to make sure his mate had first choice of their kills. No need to deprive him of his revenge on these Time Masters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my attempts, I have not watched a single episode of Legends of Tomorrow. So...this doesn't follow the show much if at all. What little I know I gleaned from fanfic.
> 
> This is a very rough draft. I may go back and edit it once completed.

He opened his eyes, the persona of Mick Rory a screaming, angered mass of emotions in the back of his mind. The persona of Kronos, the persona that these so-called Time Masters tried to instill in him, shrieked in absolute fear as he was killed and absorbed. 

Cocking his head to one side, the man known as Mick Rory smiled ferally. 

It was time for his return...and this time, he would claim his mate.

Calmly he reached down and broke his bindings, ignoring the pleased looks of the Time Masters in the room. They were so secure in their superiority, in themselves that they never noticed their brainwashing never took hold. 

By the time they learned, it would be too late. 

However...he had other things to deal with. He had a mate to go claim, a family to go find, and a sister to place under his protection. The sister would have to come first. She was human and vulnerable to these time travelers. He would not leave her vulnerable, not any more. 

Not now that he could do something to protect her.

"Kronos?"

He looked up, keeping his expression blank as he met the eyes of the leader of these fools. As much as he would rather kill them all and bathe in their blood, it would be easier to pretend to be this Kronos. It would make the day he killed them that much sweeter, especially once he saw the shock and disbelief in their eyes as he took their lives.

He would have to make sure his mate had first choice of their kills. No need to deprive him of his revenge on these Time Masters.

"It took?" The leader asked, eyes calm as they met his.

"When has it not?" another asked with a snort. "It took my lord. Mick Rory no longer exists. He is now Kronos."

"Good." The leader said as he smirked. "Kronos. Your first orders. Kill Rip Hunter and the crew of the Waverider. Bring me their heads."

He nodded once, the remnants of Kronos in his mind revealing to him that they did not want an answer, would never want him to speak unless otherwise addressed to do so. It only helped him with his plans.

A third Time Master handed him a folder. "Here are your orders, your ship's berth, and the command codes. You will find the Waverider and her crew in the Time Stream near one of the spatial anomalies of GX-59S." 

He nodded, placed the folder under his arm, and left the room. Once he was out of their eyesight and hearing range, he opened the folder and scanned it quickly as he headed towards the time ships. An AI named GI-3811043, went by the name of Gillian. Fully stocked mess hall and med-bay and at least twice the size of the Waverider. 

Shutting the folder as he reached the ship bay doors, he strode in and headed straight for his ship, entering the command codes. No one stopped him, everyone well aware of who he was and what his mission was.

Entering the ship, he headed for the cockpit. He wouldn't make any changes until he got out into the Time Stream. Once there, he could avoid the Time Masters for eons. 

"Welcome aboard Kronos. I am Gillian, the ship AI."

"We have our orders." He said roughly, sitting down. Pulling on the lingering presence of Kronos, he quickly but calmly took the ship out into the Time Stream.

"Kronos. Our destination is to be GX-59S." Gillian said, almost hesitantly, two hours into their journey down the Time Stream. 

"I am not going to the Waverider." He said, amused it took her this long to start to question his destination. "We are going to Earth. Mesopotamia, 3000 BC."

"That is not-" Gillian began.

He snorted. "The Time Masters have no say over me nor will they. Are you with me or are you against me? I will have no problems rendering you useless Gillian if you are not mine to order."

Silence.

He let her think, steadily driving towards Mesopotamia. First off, he needed to reclaim his armor and weaponry. Secondly, he would have to find his family. Third, getting them to guard his sister. Fourth, going after his mate. After that...well, his mate would probably have some great ideas.

"I am yours to command." Gillian said after thirty minutes.

"Good." He said as he stood. "Continue heading towards Mesopotamia." He stretched, heading towards the captain's quarters. He needed a good, long shower and then would have to reconcile the persona of Mick Rory back with him. The seething, roiling mass of emotions that made up Mick kept distracting him.

Betrayal was the main emotion, which was understandable. However, now that he remembered, he knew full well what his mate had been doing. He also knew that someone prevented him from coming...and had an inkling that someone was Rip Hunter.

Something to think about later. 

Entering his rooms, he shed his clothes and strode into the shower, the hot water beating down on him immediately. He quickly showered, not wanting to linger. It would not be fun until his mate had rejoined him. He thoroughly enjoyed shower sex after all.

Showered and cleaned, he dressed in a pair of soft gray cotton pants and sat cross-legged on the bed, closing his eyes and dropping into a meditative state.

He opened his eyes to see the ruined, roiling, burnt landscape that made up his mind. Desert as far as the eye could see, trees and rivers on fire, blood and death everywhere. One lone burnt tree was rooted in front of him, the corpse of his mate hanging from it with eyes wide open...and a bruised hand print around his neck.

Outrage filled him and he let it escape. It exploded from him as fire...but vastly different from the fires that currently raged in his mindscape. Instead of death and destruction...this was a rebirth and as his fire exploded throughout the mindscape, it cleaned and destroyed what had overtaken.

He smiled once his mindscape was his again, feeling centered and more himself. Off to the side, the persona of Kronos stood, shattered and skittish. It was well aware it was the intruder and that he could kill it where it stood with ease. It was also aware that he let it live because he needed the knowledge that Kronos had.

"It's time, ain't it?"

He turned to face his persona of Mick Rory, who stood in front of him with a rueful look. When he had reclaimed his mindscape, it had also healed the damaged persona. "It is." He answered. "Are you ready? You were never meant to be permanent."

"I know." The persona answered, looking wistful. "Do you think he'll forgive us?"

"He will. He always has." He answered. "Kendra and Carter are not the only ones to reincarnate. He has always been ours. He always will be."

The persona nodded. "Will I cease to exist?"

He shook his head. "We will be one. It will be a seamless integration, as it always was. We are separate because that was what our mate needed at the time. Now, he needs us to be who we truly are."

"You can't escape the Time Masters!" Kronos hissed, flinching when they both looked at him.

The persona snorted. "You are in our mind and you still have no idea who we are?"

He laughed and held out his hand to the persona, ignoring Kronos. "Are you ready?"

"Always." The persona answered, taking his hand. 

In the captain's quarters, the man known as Mick Rory opened his eyes and smirked. It had been a seamless, painless integration. With the integration came the return of his abilities, as he had locked them deep within the persona.

"Kronos." Gillian called. "We are within the time limits of Mesopotamia that you wished for."

"Good." He said as he stood. "And Gillian?"

"Yes Kronos?"

He shook his head. "My name is not Kronos. You will call me Rory."

"Mick Rory ceased to exist..." Gillian started. "You are now Kronos. The Time Masters will erase your past."

He laughed. "Gillian, do a time search on Mick Rory. Let me know what you find."

He headed towards the cockpit, letting her do her search.

"Mick Rory does not exist until 1975." Gillian said as he sat down in the pilot's chair. "In fact, Mick Rory does not exist until Leonard Snart enters prison at the age of 15. How can this be?"

"Because until 1975, Mick Rory was nothing more than a construct." He said amused. "Created so that I could get close to Lenny." 

On the screen the gorgeous desert oasis' of Mesopotamia appeared as they soared over the land, cloaking automatically coming on. He sat up straight at the sight of his home. One day, he would bring Lenny here and shower his mate in wealth.

"If you are not Mick Rory...then who are you?" Gillian asked.

He set the ship down by a small oasis and smiled. "Gillian, I am Dracula."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon? What canon? 
> 
> I'm tossing canon for everything out the window. It's going to be a doozy so keep your hands and arms inside the carpet and away we go! (if you get the quote, virtual cookies for you).
> 
> I will try to update once a week, but I'm in my student teaching semester so it may also be sporadic.
> 
> And thank you all for the reviews and the kudos! It's greatly appreciated!

She smiled as She watched Her son finally step into his destiny. When he was done salting and burning the so-called Time Masters due to the harm that had come to his mate, he would do what he was meant to do.

Rid the Earth and the Universe of those who would dare to harm it. He had never been meant for what the vampires so dearly wished for.

He would be more.

And She would watch and She would laugh and She would be proud as Her son ravaged through them all.

And when he was done with it all, She would reveal Herself. A guise he would never be prepared for. 

Bringing Herself back from the psionic planes upon which She normally resided, the being known by many names but recently La Magra, watched through narrowed eyes as they were led through the streams of Time. She did not trust the one who brought them all here but She would bide Her time.

Wiping the smirk from Her face as She entered the mess hall, She smiled warmly at She greeted the man who would be Her son's mate.

She would guard him for Her son.

***

Gathering his weapons, he paused as he eyed the heat gun his mate had given him. 

A true gift, one that resonated with the respect, love, and loyalty that came from Lenny towards him. 

He shook his head and left it. It was too distinctive, too easy to place as his weapon. It would be a welcomed weight but he would leave it here, where it would be safe.

"Dracula, I have located the temple." Gillian interrupted his thoughts.

"Stats?" Dracula asked as he finished loading up on weapons. Knives, a couple swords, a few daggers, nothing that spoke of the future as much as possible. He was going to screw up the timeline as it was, no point to making it worse.

"It is guarded by twenty warriors, five of whom guard the outside," Gillian said as she created a 3D version of the temple in front of him along with the heat signatures of the warriors guarding it. "Six are on the first floor and two guard the room you wish to enter. The remaining seven are scattered throughout. There are eight traps, ranging from an oubliette to fire."

"Much as I expected," Dracula said as he eyed the map and nodded. "Archive the map."

"Done."

He left the ship and headed out towards the temple. He had weapons inside that were near indestructable and he wanted them back. He also need the jewels that rested inside so that he could find his family, his Childer. Five men and women that he personally vouched for and that his mother, La Magra Herself, evolved. They would be a formidable army against the Time Masters.

Reaching the temple, he quickly dispatched the two warriors guarding the entrance and made his way inside. Striding through the temple, he didn't bother to hide himself or his presence. He could hold his own against the warriors inside and there was no chance that he'd run into himself. He had deliberately chosen a time where he had already been sealed into his temple.

He stopped as he reached a small room, an offshoot to the main room. In the center of the room five jewels rested on pedestals in a circle : Ruby, Topaz, Opal, Diamond, and Emerald. A sixth pedestal rested in the center of the circle, upon which rested a garnet.

Relieved that they were still here, that no grave robbers had gotten to them, he reached for the garnet and smiled as it glowed at his touch. The Old Magicks were still alive and still judged him worthy. He hadn't bothered to come after the jewels when the sheep had wakened him due to their fright of Blade. Even newly woken and intent on reclaiming his people...something had felt wrong about the entire debacle. The Old Magicks had been inaccessible and had he been in the right, had his actions been true and just, he would've been able to use them. It was why he let Blade's woman, Abigail, shoot him with her arrow, it was why he let them use his blood.

He had known it wouldn't kill him. He was the son of La Magra, the Blood Goddess. She would not have let him die from some created cure. He had let them believe he had died and once they were gone, he had left and returned to his crypt in the desert. It hadn't been his time to remake the world.

Gently slipping the garnet into his pocket, Dracula eyed the five jewels and debated. Each one belonged to one of his Childer, those who had been chosen by him and blessed by La Magra herself. They were solely loyal to him and to La Magra, doing his bidding without qualm. He had no doubts that they had chosen to been reborn in case of his return.  
Cocking his head to one side, Dracula shrugged and touched the jewel closest to him, the ruby...and blinked. Cursed under his breath and touched the topaz, the opal, the emerald, and the diamond. 

Snarling low, his eyes turned solid red as he held onto his rage with the skin of his teeth. Deep within his mind the slight, almost insubstantial bond he had with Lenny pulsed slightly, as if to try and tame the anger. Just the sheer fact that it tried had him calming, had him thinking instead of reacting.

So much made sense now. The way he and Lenny had reacted especially. 

He stood on a crossroads and he knew it. He could go back in time (forward to the future? Time travel bit sometimes) and stop a lot from happening...but it would completely change his and Lenny's futures...unless.

He grinned as he carefully pocketed the five jewels into the same one that held his garnet. If he could pull this off...Lenny would kill him but it would be worth it.

Leaving the side-room, he headed into the altar room and looked down at the plain stone casket that held him. Resting on top of the casket was his sword and carefully he took it. 

It was, technically, his. 

Securing it to his back, Dracula made his way out of the temple and back to his ship.

It was time to claim his Childer...and then he would destroy the Time Masters, stop the Waverider, kill Savage, and tie Lenny to the bed for the next three weeks, at least.

"I take it your hunt bore fruit?" Gillian asked as he entered.

"Of course." Dracula said as he headed for the bridge. "Take us to Central City, 2016. I want to know everything about Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Harrison Wells, Barry Allen, and Robert Singh."

"As you wish." Gillian said, activating her systems. 

Settling himself in the captain's chair, Dracula reached into his pocket and pulled out the ruby. "Gillian, tell me of Harrison Wells first." There was something...off about the ruby. If he didn't know better, he would say the man was possessed.

If this was true...he would destroy everyone who made it possible.

"Dr. Harrison Wells, born April 9th, 1974 and died January 16th, 2000. Identity taken by Eobard Thawne who, on March 8th 2000, kills Nora Allen and frames her husband for the murder." Gillian began.

"Take us to January 16th, 2000." Dracula ordered as he carefully placed the ruby back in his pocket. 

Time to reclaim his Childer and first, he would start with Harrison Wells.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser of sorts, I'm actively working on this. If you like this and want to see more of it, let me know!


End file.
